The Worm In The Bud
by frostygossamer
Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story. Warnings: sexual abuse, main character death, Merthur hurt!Arthur evil!Uther bamf!Merlin eventually. Dark AU canon period. COMPLETE
1. Tryst

Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story. Warnings: sexual abuse, main character death, Merthur hurt!Arthur evil!Uther bamf!Merlin(eventually). Dark AU (canon period).

* * *

><p>AN: OK, this idea floated into my head some time ago, after hearing part of a documentary. I dismissed it then due to the dubious theme, but it wanted to be written. So, as a result of being kept out of my other favourite fandom, I returned to my old bunnies and decided to have a go. I hope you don't find the subject matter too squicky. It's not graphic. I tried to handle the premise sensitively. Remember, it's a love story and it has a happy ending.

A/N: My apologies to the Uther fans, of which I am one, normally. And the Arthur fans too.

* * *

><p>The Worm In The Bud (Part 1: Tryst) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Working as a drudge to the Crown Prince of any kingdom wouldn't be a bundle of laughs, Merlin assumed, but slaving for the stuck-up Prince Arthur of Camelot was disappointingly typical. Arthur was arrogance personified, and Merlin was already tired of the number of times he'd heard the word 'idiot' hurled from his master's lips at his head.<p>

Most days he went about his duties without paying much heed to the prince's activities, outside the sphere he himself was responsible for, laundry, dusting, sweeping, polishing, carrying firewood, hauling water and any other hard labour his highness could dream up. But today was different.

Today he had been wandering along to Arthur's chambers, with a basket of clean clothes, when, rounding a corner, he noticed Arthur sneaking furtively in the direction of Lady Morgana's rooms.

Feeling bored enough to be curious, he deposited his basket in Arthur's room then hastily followed in his tracks, slipping here and there into alcoves and doorways. When Arthur reached Morgana's door it opened slightly, and he slipped inside, the door closing behind him.

"Odd", Merlin thought.

Ever since he had started working at Camelot, he had been aware that there was a certain distance between Prince Arthur and his father's ward, Lady Morgana. He had no idea why, but it was evident in the tense atmosphere between them.

He sneaked over to the door and applied his ear, he could just make out the murmur of both a male and a female voice, but too indistinct to understand. After a few minutes he heard footsteps approaching the door, and ducked into the nearest shadow.

Arthur emerged from the room and quietly returned to his own. After a few minutes more Guinevere, Lady Morgana's maid, came out of the room also and hastily tiptoed away.

"Ooh", Merlin thought. "A tryst!"

A few days later, Merlin was in Arthur's bedroom, folding and putting away more clean laundry, as Arthur sat at his table shuffling some sort of paperwork. Idly, Merlin struck up a conversation.

"I know what's going on", he remarked airily. "I know your secret."

Arthur's whole attitude changed. He became tense and, for a moment, he actually stopped breathing.

"My secret? What do you know about my secret?", he demanded.

"You've been seeing Lady Morgana's Guinevere", Merlin smirked.

Arthur relaxed visibly. "You've been following me, haven't you, Merlin?", he guessed.

"Well, yes", Merlin admitted. "But I don't know why you had to be so sneaky about it. Guinevere's a pretty girl. No one would blame you for taking a shine to her."

"Someone would", Arthur retorted with a hint of bitterness. "There's a very good reason why we have to meet in secret, Merlin. I want you to swear not to mention this to anyone. And no more following me around. Understand?"

"Oh, I swear", Merlin answered hastily. "Heavens, this fellow's touchy", he thought.

A few weeks later, Camelot played host to visitors in the form of an eligible young princess and her aged uncle. Eluned was beautiful and sweet-natured, and a perfect match for Arthur. Uther was keen to make an alliance with her wealthy father, and marriage looked on the horizon.

Arthur was the perfect escort. You could see Eluned warming to him before your eyes, and her uncle looked favourably on him too.

They held a grand ball. King Uther and Eluned's uncle sat drinking fine wine, and watching the young ones as they danced. Arthur was a good dancer, and he took the opportunity to get close to his possible future bride, holding her waist tight, squeezing her little hand and whispering into her ear, his face buried in her golden curls.

As the night wore on, Uther's temper began to suffer. He stopped listening to Sir Uncle, and began to stare at his son and his pretty partner, anger rising in his steely eyes. Eventually he snapped, rising suddenly from his chair and striding from the room. Sir Uncle looked shocked. Arthur looked devastated.

When Merlin arrived at Arthur's door in the morning, much to his surprise he found the door locked. He knocked tentatively and after a few moments the door was unlocked and opened by Gaius. His mentor wore a concerned expression.

"Ah, Merlin", he whispered. "Come in. And be quiet."

Merlin walked in and was surprised to see Prince Arthur lying asleep in his bed, curled up into the foetal position.

"Er, Arthur has taken ill", Gaius explained. "He will remain in bed today. You can leave your normal duties. I'd just like you to stay here and watch him, while I pop to my workroom to fetch some medicines. Don't wake him whatever you do."

"Fine", Merlin responded, wondering whether Arthur had anything catching.

Gaius disappeared through the door and Merlin stood near the bed, trying to see if Arthur had any sort of rash. What he did notice was the unmistakeable blue of bruising around the young man's bare upper body.

"Strange", Merlin thought. "You'd almost think that he had been beaten up."

Merlin approached the bed and examined the sleeping Arthur more closely. He did look in a very bad way. Curiosity getting the better of him, he gingerly raised Arthur's blanket and was surprised to see the bruises continued below his waist, and that even his backside looked bruised and sore. Merlin's eyebrows rose in confusion.

Just at that moment Gaius re-entered the room, carrying his shoulder bag of ointments and potions. When he saw Merlin looking at the prince he almost dropped his bag. Merlin started. He rushed to the old physician's side.

"What has happened to Prince Arthur?", he demanded in a stage whisper.

Gaius ushered Merlin towards the table and indicated that he should sit. He drew a chair up to his and slumped down, a sad look on his old face.

"I had hoped you wouldn't have to find out about this", he explained. "Arthur didn't want you to know."

Gaius was a good man, and it clearly pained him to talk about the suffering of someone in his care, someone whom he could do nothing to help.

"Since the age of barely more than ten years, Arthur has been a victim of his father's unnatural passions", he said. "No one knows. No one must know. It happens two or three times a month, depending on Uther's mood. Luckily he is seldom as violent as he was on this occasion."

"I don't understand", Merlin said innocently. "Are you trying to say that Uther hurts Arthur deliberately, his own son?"

"Not only hurts, ...violates", Gaius spelt out, barely able to articulate the words.

Merlin was appalled. "But, Gaius, you are the Court Physician", he gasped. "How could you have known about this and done nothing?"

"Because, my boy, I know what it was like in Camelot before Uther became king", Gaius explained. "The country was lawless, overrun by brigands. The neighbouring kingdoms were our sworn enemies. People were afraid to sleep at night. War tore the country apart, robbing families of their sons.

Uther is a good king. His rule is strong and fair. His laws are just, unless you're a sorcerer. But few people feel anything but fear for sorcery, so they're happy with that. There is justice, order and trade. The kingdom is prosperous. People can sleep safe in their beds. They don't know or care about the king's vices.

I wish I could speak up, but if there is an outcry against Uther, I fear a return to old times, so I turn a blind eye. I would have walked out on Uther a long time ago, if I hadn't thought Arthur would suffer more in my absence. He needs me and I can't let him down.

Arthur is Uther's only victim, and it's a small price to pay for peace. Even Arthur can see that. He understands my dilemma. So I swallow my guilt and keep my mouth shut, even though I fear he may not survive to succede. And, Merlin, you must do the same."

Merlin closed his open mouth and squeaked a protest. Gaius pointed a scolding finger at him and he nodded meekly.

"It isn't right", Merlin muttered.

"I know. I know", Gaius replied, patting his pupil's shoulder.

Merlin sat by Arthur's bed all day and night, feeling now very bad about the way he had condemned the prince for his haughty manner. Clearly it wasn't pride that made him act so aloof, but shame. He promised himself that he would be more understanding toward his young master in the future.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Right. Now you know what it's about. Don't be put off. Please read on. Arthur needs you.


	2. Comfort

Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story.

* * *

><p>The Worm In The Bud (Part 2: Comfort) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur rose as usual, and behaved as if nothing had happened. He was a little sorry to hear that Princess Eluned and her uncle had left very early that morning, for fear of catching whatever sickness had struck their young host down. He had liked Eluned and she had looked like a means of escape from his nightmare life.<p>

Uther had seemed so keen on the match too. Arthur had done all that could be expected of him, welcoming the young princess and making her like him. He had thought that was what his father wanted, but he should have know well enough that his father wouldn't let him go, when it came down to it. Uther was manically possessive and far from rational in regard to his son.

He glanced at Merlin once or twice as he ate his breakfast. How much, he wondered, did the boy know now? He had wanted to keep this all a secret from him. The more people knew the more undeniably real it all seemed. He appreciated the boy's innocence. Something he himself seemed never to have possessed.

For his part, Merlin had decided to say nothing, unless Arthur brought the subject up. Understandably Arthur preferred to pretend incidents like last night's never happened. He remembered now how, on so many previous occasions, Arthur had been evasive about bruises and injuries, which he had blamed on training or hunting accidents, or strains from horse-riding. Poor boy.

It was now clear to him that Uther had deliberately assigned him to Arthur's service, precisely because he knew they didn't get on. He didn't want them to be friends. He didn't want Arthur telling a friend the truth.

He needn't have worried. Arthur certainly didn't want the truth spread around. He wasn't likely to entrust his shameful secret to a gossipy servant boy. But what about Guinevere? Did she know?

"What about Guinevere?". Merlin blurted out the question before he could stop himself.

Arthur looked up from his meal. "What about Guinevere?", he asked.

"Does she know?", Merlin enquired.

Arthur surveyed him, taking in the implied admission that Merlin now knew.

"She knows", he confirmed. "She guessed something some years ago. She's the only one who knows, apart from Gaius, and now apparently you. She's been my lifeline. I don't know what I would have done without her."

He pushed away his plate and turned to meet Merlin's gaze squarely.

"So now you know why I've had to keep my meetings with Guinevere a secret", he continued. "If my father knew that she knew... I've lost nursemaids, servants, friends before because they found out the truth and wanted to tell the world. My father had them executed on some trumped up charge like... sorcery, or sometimes they just 'disappeared'. I won't lose anyone else that way."

He sighed, rising from the table and going to the window. "And that includes you", he concluded.

Merlin joined him by the window and quietly asked, "Do you love Guinevere?"

"I have no idea what love is", was Arthur's flat reply.

Life at Camelot returned to normal. At least on the surface, things seemed exactly the same. Arthur was just as insufferable a master as he had been before, finding any number of unpleasant jobs for his manservant, and making his disdain for him pretty obvious to anyone who bothered to notice.

Of course Merlin now knew it was an act. Arthur trusted no one with his real feelings. He didn't want anyone close enough to get involved. He took pains to make sure that no one cared. But Merlin cared. Gaius warned him not to, but he did.

Around noon Merlin bumped into Guinevere in the courtyard.

"Oh, hello Merlin", she greeted him. "How are you today?", and then more quietly, "And how is Arthur?"

Despite the cheerful smile on her lips, Merlin noticed that her eyes showed concern. He drew her to one side.

"He's bearing up well", he answered. "But he took a beating last night. The only part of him unharmed is his face. The rest is all bruises."

Guinevere looked at him askance, worriedly twisting her hanky.

"Yes, I know all about it", Merlin admitted. "Gaius told me."

Guinevere drew in a sharp breath. "Uther is a brute", she whispered. "But he's clever. He avoids marking his face, poor lamb, so no one will notice. I'll talk to Arthur later. It sometimes helps. I only wish I could do more."

Merlin nodded. "Does Lady Morgana know nothing about all this?", he queried.

"Nothing", Guinevere answered. "Morgana is the apple of Uther's eye. He has put her on a pedestal, and lavished on her all the love he should have given Arthur. Uther has never laid a finger on her, even in anger."

Guinevere rolled her eyes to heaven. "Morgana should have been a sister to Arthur. She should have been the one he could turn to", she explained. "But she resents him for being Uther's heir, and she knows Arthur resents her. She just doesn't know why. Uther has kept her close. Arthur can't trust her. That's why you could cut the atmosphere with a knife whenever they're together."

"I'd wondered about that", Merlin said.

"You have a good heart, Merlin", Guinevere replied. "Uther made a mistake giving you to Arthur as his servant. He meant you as a punishment."

"Punishment?", Merlin repeated, confused.

"Uther likes to punish Arthur for his own sins", Guinevere explained. "He blames him, you know. Arthur says his father claims it's all his fault for reminding Uther so much of his dear dead mother, Ygraine. And Uther tells him he loves him. He tells him he's sorry. And Arthur is still so loyal. It's hard to credit it."

Guinevere scurried away, hiding a tear with her handkerchief and Merlin returned thoughtfully to his duties.

Later he returned to Gaius' study and threw himself onto a chair.

"I've been talking to Guinevere", he said.

Gaius regarded him over his spectacles for a moment. "Don't get involved", he insisted. "You'll only make things worse."

Two or three weeks had passed when, one night, Merlin, suspicious at being sent away early, now that he had reason to be suspicious, went along to Arthur's chamber to find him sitting fully clothed on the end of his bed looking forlorn.

As Merlin approached, he realised that Arthur's clothing was dishevelled, and he had a cut under one eye. The kind of cut you get when you're hit by someone wearing a signet ring.

"You've been to his room?", Merlin asked, euphemistically.

Arthur nodded sadly.

Merlin snapped into maternal mode. He went to the bed and sat beside his prince, pulling the young man into a hug. Arthur pulled back at first, then he relaxed and buried his face in Merlin's neck. Merlin could feel his body convulse with suppressed sobs.

"There, there", he murmured, patting his back like a child. "Let's get you into bed."

He carefully pulled off Arthur's clothes and rolled him into bed, stuffing the dirty laundry into a basket for tomorrow. Then he stood for a minute looking down at Arthur, as he lay slumped on his mattress. He reached out to smoothed his hair, but Arthur flinched.

"Do you need me to stay?", Merlin asked, doubtfully.

Arthur stared up at him with hollow eyes and said, "No".

Merlin took the prince's hand and gave it a quick goodbye squeeze, but as he turned to go Arthur continued to hang on to his hand.

"I think you do want me to stay", Merlin said, and he lay down on Arthur's bed on top of the covers. "We can talk. Or not."

Arthur smiled faintly and closed his eyes.

"He says he loves me, you know", he whispered. "It's the only time he ever does. I don't believe that anymore. And he swears that he's sorry, afterwards. I still half-believe that one. He's still my father, and he's a good king. I still believe in him. I just wish he would stop touching me."

He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the bed canopy.

"Camelot needs him. He's made the kingdom what it is today. Without him Camelot would crumble. We have powerful warlords in uneasy alliances, and only Uther is respected enough to maintain peace. His people rely on him. So it's better, better for everyone, if I just go along with this. It's my duty to serve Camelot and my king."

"Oh, Arthur", Merlin sobbed. "No one should have to go through this. It isn't right."

"That's what Guinevere says", Arthur replied. "She puts her arms around me and holds me close to comfort me. She's very sweet but she doesn't understand. There's no alternative. If my father were gone the crown would come to me. I can't rule Camelot. I haven't got it in me to be a king."

"Oh, you'd be surprised", Merlin commented to himself.

Arthur turned his face toward him and studied him for a moment. "You can go now, if you want", he told him.

Merlin thought a bit. "Well, I could go, but it would only mean waking up poor Gaius, and I'd rather stay here with you."

He felt really bad about leaving Arthur alone. He felt so tender-hearted towards him right now.

"Seeing as Guinevere isn't here, shall I get in with you and give you a cuddle?", he suggested, trying to sound cheery.

Arthur looked slightly alarmed, but he said yes, uncertainly.

Merlin jumped off the bed and quickly stripped down to his drawers, then he slid between the sheets. He drew Arthur close and, after a moment's reluctance, the prince returned his embrace.

"There. That's better", Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear. He felt Arthur's hand slide down his back to touch his bottom.

"It's alright", Merlin murmured, grabbing Arthur's arm and moving it back up to his waist. "Just a cuddle", he said. "We're just friends."

Arthur seemed a little relieved.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Poor Arthur. What would he do without his Merlin? Please read on.


	3. Home

Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story.

* * *

><p>The Worm In The Bud (Part 3: Home) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>When Arthur awoke in the morning, he wasted no time kicking Merlin out of bed.<p>

"Letting you stay with me last night was a big mistake, Merlin", he complained. "That sort of thing could get you killed. I think you had better pack your things and go back to your village. You have a mother don't you? I'm sure she'd like to see you alive."

"But, Arthur", Merlin protested. "They don't need me in Ealdor. You need me here with you."

"I'm not in a position to have people I need", Arthur responded. "I need to know you're safe, Merlin. I don't need to know that your life is in danger. Pack your bags and go. That's an order."

Merlin hurried out of the room, and made his way to Gaius' chambers.

The old man looked worried. "Where have you been all night, Merlin?", he wanted to know.

"I was with Arthur", Merlin explained. "He needed someone to show him a little love."

Gaius' eyebrows flew up. "For pity's sake, Merlin", he yelped. "You can't get yourself involved with the prince like that. You're asking to be thrown in the dungeons. Uther won't stand for any ...fraternization with his son."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a heart of stone", was his only excuse.

Suddenly the door was flung open, and two guards entered, one carrying a warrant.

"I have here a warrant for your arrest, Merlin of Ealdor, on the charge of theft", he proclaimed.

"Theft?", Gaius questioned. "What theft?"

"Theft of a gold ring, it says here", the guard read. "Prince Arthur has generously allowed you the choice of expulsion from the City of Camelot, or a spell in irons in the castle dungeons. Take your pick."

Merlin bowed his head to the inevitable, packed up his belongings and began the long walk back to Ealdor and his mother.

Back in his home village, Merlin was greeted with open arms by his mother, Hunith. She wanted to know to what she owed the pleasure of his company.

"You didn't get the sack, did you?", she asked, pouring him a beaker of cow-fresh milk.

"Well, sort of", Merlin replied. "My master, Prince Arthur, just didn't want me around anymore."

"That sounds a bit harsh", his mother said. "Couldn't they have used you somewhere else? And what about Gaius?"

"It's difficult to explain", Merlin replied, realising that gentle Hunith would be shocked and outraged if she knew the truth about the monarch and his son.

"Try", Hunith encouraged, sipping from her own beaker.

Merlin decided to be vague. "Suppose you knew that a great wrong had been done, and goes on being done, but people told you it wasn't your business", he generalized.

Hunith considered. "The great wrong, does this concern Prince Arthur?"

"Yes", Merlin answered.

"And Prince Arthur is your charge, isn't he?", she asked.

"And my friend", he added.

"Well, that's a change", Hunith chuckled. "You're usually grumbling about him."

"Things are different now", Merlin explained.

"Then it wouldn't be right to stand by and allow a friend to suffer", she declared. "If there's anything at all you could do. Is there anything you could do?"

Merlin shook his head, sadly. "He doesn't want me to do anything. I can only be a good friend", he said. "A friend in need."

"Well, that would mean a great deal", his mother said, encouragingly.

Merlin nodded. "I'll have to go back", he decided. "In a week or two, when they've forgotten about me. I can't leave Arthur on his own."

"Oh, Merlin", Hunith laughed. "You were always the one who took care of injured birds and harvest mice. Your heart is too soft. But that's what I love about my boy. You're such a sweetheart."

Arthur had been missing Merlin, painfully, since his departure. But he told himself that sending him away was the right thing to do, the only thing to do.

He was sitting in on a meeting with his father and his royal counsellors, ostentatiously wearing the very gold ring that Merlin had been sent away for thieving, just to show his father that he wasn't above punishing somebody for nothing either, when the door opened and a page entered, bearing a letter for King Uther.

Uther unrolled the missive with a flourish. It was from one of Camelot's neighbours, King Malefact, a boorish man with an appetite for all things immoral. Uther hated the man, but he was a key player, and his letter spoke of treaty and trade. He wished to visit.

Uther drafted a flattering reply, inviting him to Camelot the following month. Arthur grumbled but had to agree with his father, trade is trade, peace is peace.

When Arthur returned to his chambers he was surprised to find Merlin making his bed.

"Merlin", he growled. "I thought I told you to go back to Ealdor and stay there."

"I've been to Ealdor", Merlin retorted. "It's not much fun. I'd rather be here in Camelot helping Gaius. He's an old man. He needs me, even if you say you don't."

Arthur flopped down on a chair with a defeated sigh.

"If you intend to stay here, I want you to swear to me that you'll keep your mouth shut and not cause any trouble", he insisted. "I won't have you upsetting my father. He has a kingdom to run. The last thing I need is for him to get riled up over you. It would be me that would suffer. You don't know what I have to do to placate the old devil when he gets like that. I wouldn't be able to sit down for a week."

Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. "I promise", he swore.

Arthur was summoned to his father's chambers three times more that month. Every time was a trial. It never got any easier. Except that now Arthur found that he could zone out of his ordeal, as he lay naked and submissive on Uther's bed, face buried in his father's pillow, as the bed frame creaked and complained with every thrust.

He concentrated his mind on the piping hot bath, and the comforting chaste cuddle-up, Merlin would have waiting for him, when Uther was spent, and he was finally allowed to return to his own room.

Merlin would bathe him, dry him, and his tears, and put him to bed clothed in fresh linen. Then he would join him, and cradle his mistreated body in his wiry arms, his long slim fingers tenderly caressing him. He would snuggle his face into the boy's shoulder, savouring the scent of his innocent skin. Merlin's touch would be gentle, his arms strong yet kind, his voice a soothing murmur.

Arthur was brought back to the moment, as Uther cursed and rolled onto his back, his shirt open, his breeches comically twisted about his knees. He tugged at his clothing, hurriedly trying to cover himself, then he gave up and lay back, wheezing.

"Ygraine", he whispered wistfully, followed by a spluttering cough.

He poked Arthur in the side, urging him to get off the bed.

Arthur struggled to his feet and pulled on his clothes without a word.

Uther rubbed both his hands over his still handsome face and through his short iron-grey hair. He sighed loudly.

"Why do you do this to me?", he demanded bitterly. "You're a damnable tease, Arthur."

Arthur kept his eyes down, concentrating on the few feet between himself and the door.

"I love you, son", Uther said with a sob. "But you're such a temptation, boy. You look at me with your mother's eyes. How am I supposed to resist that?"

He began to cry. "You make me do evil things. I'm sorry, Arthur, so sorry."

Then he rolled over and collapsed into a blubbering heap. Arthur gratefully took this opportunity to escape.

He walked awkwardly down the corridor to his rooms, wincing a little with each step. He opened the door to his bedchamber, to be greeted by the welcome sight of Merlin, waiting eagerly for his return.

The room was softly lit and warm. Merlin ran to his side and guided him to his ready prepared bathtub, the steaming water perfumed with cleansing herbs. Merlin gently stripped him of his sullied clothing and he slipped thankfully into the purifying bath.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Well, we had to see what was going on. At least Arthur has Merlin to make it a little better. It couldn't get worse, could it? Please read on.


	4. Malefact

Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story.

* * *

><p>The Worm In The Bud (Part 4: Malefact) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>The apprehensively awaited King Malefact finally arrived for his diplomatic visit. Uther greeted his visitor like a brother, despite his boorish manner. Arthur tried to stay in the background. Malefact had a lecherous reputation.<p>

Treaty and trade talks commenced between Malefact and his entourage, and King Uther and his council. Business was expedited with copious quantities of good food and strong wine. Arthur was obliged to be present. And he wished deeply that he wasn't, as throughout the talks, Malefact's attention was drawn to him.

Later that evening, after dinner, Uther spoke to his son.

"King Malefact is a prime mover in our region of Albion", Uther explained. "It's vital, for the safety and prosperity of Camelot, that we cement a very sure alliance with his kingdom. The military supremacy and the continued prosperity of this kingdom depend on it."

Arthur nodded his agreement.

"So you see that we need Malefact to sign this treaty. We need it very much", he continued. "I want you to be agreeable to Malefact. I need you to make him happy. You will go to his chamber tonight and let him use you. Do whatever he wants. Then tomorrow he will sign, and all will be well for Camelot."

Uther breezed out of the room, leaving Arthur stabbed to the heart.

He sat frozen in his seat, stunned. What was his father asking him to do? He couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't bad enough that Uther continually used him for his own pleasure, now he wanted to lend him out to others, like a common whore. How much lower would Uther go to humiliate him? The worst thing was that Arthur knew that he could do nothing except go through with it.

When Merlin went to Arthur's chambers, later that day, he found his prince looking more than usually upset about something.

"Has he summoned you to his room?", he asked, sympathetically.

"Worse than that", Arthur replied. "He has ordered me to go to Malefact's chamber and pleasure him tonight, for the sake of the treaty."

Merlin was flabbergasted. "He can't ask you to do that!", he yelped.

"The king can order me to do whatever he wants", Arthur explained. "And I have no option but to do it."

He sighed. "I suppose it won't be so bad. It's only one night."

"Oh no, that's too much", Merlin objected. "You're not going to do this. Not while I'm here. I'll go in your place. I don't suppose the old pervert really cares which young body he defiles."

Arthur's face crumpled. "Merlin, Merlin, I forbid you. I'm not going to let you sacrifice your innocence for me. I can do this. I lost my innocence long ago. What's one more fuck?"

"Don't worry", Merlin answered with a crafty smile. "Malefact won't lay a finger on me."

Merlin patted the little vial of poison in his pocket, before he rapped on the door. Malefact opened it with a look of lascivious expectation on his face.

"King Uther has sent me to attend to your desires tonight, my lord", Merlin began.

Malefact looked him up and down. "How old are you, boy?", he asked.

"Old enough, but not too old", Merlin answered, enigmatically.

Malefact opened the door wider to allow the boy entry. "Come in. Come in", he bade him.

Merlin entered Malefact's chamber, glancing around for the complimentary flagon of wine always left for a guest. It stood on the bedside table, along with an empty goblet.

Malefact was a big man and clumsy in his movements, but it still took mere seconds for Merlin to find himself pinned against the bedpost.

"Do you have experience in pleasing a man?", Malefact asked, leering at him.

"No", Merlin replied truthfully.

"Then I'll have to teach you", Malefact declared. It sounded like a threat.

Merlin swallowed nervously.

"You're nervous", Malefact chortled.

"Perhaps a sip of wine would help me relax", Merlin suggested.

"Good idea", Malefact agreed. "I don't need you too tensed up to penetrate", he said, not mincing his words.

Merlin sighed in relief as Malefact released him, to get the flagon and goblet. He sat on the bed attempting to drape himself alluringly. Malefact poured a draft of wine into the goblet and thrust it under Merlin's nose. Merlin took it from him and sipped a tiny sip.

"Go on. Drink up", Malefact ordered, lifting the foot of the goblet to encourage Merlin to drink. Merlin almost choked. Malefact took the goblet from him, and set it down with the flagon. He slipped his big rough hands up under Merlin's tunic.

"Skinny little thing, aren't you?", he said, rubbing Merlin's nipples roughly with his calloused thumbs.

Merlin fought the desire to throw the man off, and run screaming from the room. Instead he smiled and allowed the giant to press him down into the mattress. Malefact chuckled and squashed his big stubbly mouth against the boy's lips. Merlin slipped the vial from his pocket and attempted to reach the goblet on the nightstand. It was just too far away.

Merlin felt the urge to be sick, as Malefact's tongue pushed itself into his mouth. He tasted of onions and halitosis. Merlin summoned his magic and forced the goblet to inch towards him across the table, until it was just within reach. Popping off the vial's stopper with his thumb, Merlin poured its entire contents into the cup.

Malefact stopped kissing Merlin and stared admiringly into his face.

"You have such beautiful eyes", he murmured in wonder. "They even seem to change colour."

"Just a trick of the light", Merlin mumbled. "Don't you want some wine?"

Malefact laughed heartily and, picking up the half-filled goblet, drained it with one swig, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He grinned at Merlin, his stubby fingers unfastening the ties of his own breeches.

"Actually, I feel a bit...", he gasped and promptly collapsed on the bed, on top of Merlin, dead to the world.

Merlin scrambled out from under him and headed for the door. He ran down the corridor, retching a bit from the horrible taste of Malefact in his mouth, and locked himself in Arthur's room.

In the morning, King Malefact's manservant found his master alive but apparently gravely ill. There was no option but for the whole entourage to return home. The treaty remained unsigned. King Uther was not a happy man.

Uther was livid. You could tell just how livid by the way he didn't pace, he didn't shout at the servants, he didn't throw things. He just sat there on his throne, blind fury escaping from his ears, like steam from a pressure cooker.

Arthur's heart sank like a lead weight, as he approached the throne room. It wasn't his fault, but he had to take responsibility for what Merlin had done. Merlin had done it for his sake.

A guard pulled open the door and he walked in, trying to convey an air of untroubled composure. He stood before his father, head erect.

"What in the name of Hades did you do to Malefact last night?", Uther demanded.

"Nothing, Sire", Arthur replied. "I merely did as you told me."

He glanced around the room. They were alone.

"I went to King Malefact's room and submitted to his will, as you required of me", he said. "He was well when I left him."

"Bah!", Uther exclaimed. "Some time during the night he succumbed to a sinister malady. His people were forced to take him back to his kingdom at first light. You know nothing of this?"

"Nothing, Sire", Arthur repeated.

"Argh!", Uther cried, unconvinced. "The treaty I had set my hopes on remains unsigned. And that's your fault, Arthur. I'm going to have to teach you to obey. Go to my chambers, I will be there directly."

Arthur went obediently to his fate. His father was going to make him pay with his body for Merlin's antics last night.

Arthur had had misgivings about allowing Merlin to go to Malefact's chamber. He would rather have gone himself. And he was more than glad when Merlin returned to his room a few minutes later, ruffled but still intact. It had taken several drafts of mead to wash the taste of Malefact out of the boy's mouth, and calm his racing heart.

He had told Merlin that he could have administered the potion to Malefact himself, although he would probably have just bitten his lip and given himself to the oaf, rather than risk trouble later. Now he was going to have to submit to his punishment.

Merlin waylaid him on the way to Uther's rooms. His face was one big question.

"Does he suspect anything?", he enquired.

"He doesn't need to suspect, Merlin", Arthur replied miserably. "He's angry, very angry. That's all that matters."

Merlin looked panicky. "Don't go to him, Arthur", he said. "He'll hurt you."

Arthur gave Merlin a cold look. "I've been hurt before. It's nothing new. He'll take out his temper on my arse and then he'll get over it. He always does."

Merlin could have wept, just at the resignation in Arthur's voice. As he turned to walk away, he heard the click of Uther's door closing behind his prince, and winced.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no, it got worse! But that's it, right? Steel yourself for the denouement! Please read on.


	5. Torture

Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story.

* * *

><p>The Worm In The Bud (Part 5: Torture) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Arthur left the throne room, Uther called in his guards. He commanded them to go straight away and round up Arthur's friends. The very few that his spies had reported to him. He intended to make an example. Arthur wouldn't thwart his plans again.<p>

Arthur deliberately had few people he cared about. There was Arthur's only surviving nurse, the blacksmith who had played with Arthur as a boy, Guinevere, the girl he'd been noticed smiling at, and, of course, Merlin, his personal servant. But Uther spared Gaius, whom he trusted, as a stooge.

Uther's guards pounced on their victims, and dragged them off to the dungeons, where they were chained in a row, in manacles. Guinevere began to cry.

"Arthur always told me this would happen", she wept. "I rue the day that I laid eyes on Arthur Pendragon. He was right. I should have shut my eyes and turned my back on him, just as everyone else did."

Merlin was saddened by her words. "Guinevere, don't blame yourself for your tender heart", he said. "You love Arthur. We all do. You would have hated yourself if you hadn't tried to help him. None of this is his fault."

Guinevere nodded sadly. "But I don't want to die, Merlin", she whimpered.

"Don't worry", he reassured her. "I won't let you."

He could feel his magic rising within him.

Arthur was sitting on his father's bed, waiting patiently for his punishment. He was still fully clothed. He didn't like to seem too eager, that would only have spoiled Uther's pleasure.

The door was flung open, and Uther stomped into the room. He was full of bile and it showed in his eyes.

"Arthur", he shouted. "You have defied me once too often."

He threw himself on his son, tearing at his clothes and forcing his savage lips against his.

Arthur was horrified. This wasn't part of the deal. Submission was one thing, rape was another. He automatically tried to fight back. That only made it worse.

Arthur was strong, but Uther was more than fit for his age, and he had the advantage of being fuelled by hate. He hurt Arthur. He hurt him badly.

Arthur struggled to breathe, as his father pressed his mouth on him, pushing his tongue down his throat, making him choke. Uther thrust into his body, hard and cruel. Arthur sobbed with the pain, gasping for air.

He wanted to call out, but he bit his tongue. The humiliation that anyone should know, anyone should see, would be even worse than that familiar pain.

Suddenly there was a yell, outside in the corridor. Heavy rapping sounded on the door.

A voice shouted, "Sire, come quickly, the castle is under attack."

When Merlin finally succumbed, it was the red-hot poker.

Uther's torturer was a burly man, with an ugly scar across one eye. Legend told that he had fought at Uther's side, when Uther had first taken Camelot. He was fiercely loyal and completely without compassion.

Merlin and the other captives watched, as the man lovingly turned his branding tools in the fire. This man enjoyed his work, but he got very little nowadays, what with peace and everything, only the occasional sorcerer.

The torturer took the poker, now glowing red-hot and smoking, and approached Guinevere. She shrank back in her chains, shivering with fear. He grabbed her chin and ghosted the cherry-red point across her sensitive little cheek.

Merlin rattled his manacles and growled. His magic was angry. He couldn't control it much longer and he didn't want to. The bastard looked at him and sneered. And that was it. Merlin let it rip.

Merlin's fetters burst into dust. He picked the torturer up with the power of one hand, and slammed him against the wall, shattering his bones and knocking him senseless. Guards rushed in and tried to restrain him, flying left and right. Merlin demolished the doors of the dungeons, with a wave of the hand, and crashed into the castle proper.

He stormed through Camelot's corridors, as guards, soldiers, knights rushed to apprehend him. All useless against his furious magic. They were thrown into the air, smashed against the walls, tossed out of the windows.

He cut his way through line after line of heavily armed men, inexorably to the throne room. The throne room where King Uther cowered, surrounded by his personal bodyguards, every man terrified by the mysterious attacker that approached them.

Merlin paused at the door of the throne room, and glowered up and down the passage, defying any left standing to interfere.

To the south stood Sir Leon, noble and true, no more loyal man in Camelot, and to the north the captain of the guard, stalwart and dutiful, ever unflinching in the service of his king, and behind them many trusty men awaiting their command.

Merlin's raw magic stared Leon and the captain in the eye. Each man quailed before the feral power they beheld. As one, they took a step backward. This battle was already lost.

Merlin blasted open the stout oak doors of the throne room and entered, surrounded by a blaze of light, his eyes aglow, his hand extended before him.

Uther quivered in his chair, close to wetting himself with fear. Then he saw his face, the face of Camelot's attacker, this one-man army, the face of his son's pathetic servant boy. And Uther laughed, laughed in his face.

Merlin faltered, confused just for a moment by Uther's totally off the wall reaction. He dared to laugh at him? Now?

As Merlin stopped to take one breath, Prince Arthur suddenly appeared between him and his goal, sword in hand. And Arthur was angry. Angry?

Of course Arthur was angry. What had his life been all about, if not to maintain the status quo? And Merlin had betrayed him, ruined it. You bet he was angry.

"No, Merlin", he cried, valiantly brandishing his blade. "I'm not going to let you do this. I'm not going to let you kill my king. Not for me. He has to live, Merlin, for Camelot. Without him there would be chaos."

Merlin lowered his hand and leant back, staring up at the ceiling, as if studying the plasterwork. A hush descended. After a moment's contemplation he turned his gaze back to Arthur.

"Very well, Arthur", he said, calmly. "Because I love you, I will let him live."

Arthur's sword slipped from his hand and clattered on the floor. Merlin loved him? He who wasn't fit to be loved? And he said it out loud without fear? That was the one riposte he was unprepared for.

Merlin was undaunted. He started an incantation, soft and low, rising to a resounding chant that echoed from the walls, and had the onlookers covering their ears.

His last word rang in the air like a bell. He had simply intoned, "Braes!", and when the crowd turned to look at Uther they were dumbstruck to see the man standing tall, arms outstretched, every inch a king, now made of bronze. His crown had slipped off, and was spinning to a stop on the ground.

Arthur's mouth fell open. "You promised, Merlin", he gasped.

"He isn't dead", Merlin stated flatly, and walked out of the room.

They set Uther's bronze 'effigy' on a plinth in the courtyard, for everyone to see. The citizens of Camelot gathered round to see what was going to happen next.

Merlin stood before the 'statue' and motioned to Arthur. Arthur approached uncertainly. He was baffled. Was Merlin his conqueror or his saviour? Had he lost or won?

"What do you want of me, Merlin?", he asked.

"I want you to embrace your birthright, Arthur", Merlin replied. "Your birthright as king of Camelot."

"Merlin", Arthur moaned. "I can't be king. I'm too weak. I'm not capable of ruling."

"You're the strongest man I've ever met, Arthur", Merlin said. "You have survived more than I ever could. You have been braver than any man in Albion. And you have willingly sacrificed yourself for your people. What better king could they want?"

Arthur bowed his head humbly.

"Kneel, Arthur Pendragon", Merlin ordered and, as he knelt, Merlin placed Uther's golden crown on his golden head.

The crowd erupted with applause.

"See", Merlin declared. "Your people love you, King Arthur."

Arthur stood and smiled on his people.

Then Merlin himself knelt before his king. "I, Merlin of Ealdor", he stated, "swear my lifelong allegiance to you, Arthur Pendragon, rightful King of Camelot", and he bowed his head.

Arthur smiled down on him and patted his shoulder. "I accept your allegiance, Merlin of Ealdor. And I hereby appoint you Royal Sorcerer to the Court of Camelot."

The crowd applauded again, communally sighing in relief that this powerful warlock was definitely on their side, this time.

Immediate orders were given to release the prisoners from the dungeons. Gaius was summoned, and was very thankful to be forgiven. And a great feast was announced.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: A dramatic finale, lovely. Now read on for the epilogue and a bit extra.


	6. Love

Summary: Something is rotten in the state of Camelot. A love story.

* * *

><p>The Worm In The Bud (Part 6: Love) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>The King's apartments of Camelot Castle were abhorrent to both Arthur and Merlin. So Arthur remained in his old chambers, and Merlin selected himself a suitable guest room, on the same floor as Arthur's.<p>

Even though he was no longer a servant, Merlin thought he ought to put Arthur to bed just the same, considering what he'd been through that day.

Servants had filled Arthur's bathtub, and he was soaking in the deliciously hot scented water, when Merlin entered his room.

"That water looks tempting", Merlin said, still feeling a little tired and achy from the battle.

Arthur shifted to one end of the tub. "Get in, Merlin", he offered, with a friendly smile. Merlin gratefully stripped and slid into the other end of the tub, turning to face him.

"I suppose it's safe to do this now?", Arthur asked, uncertainly. Merlin nodded.

After a few minutes, Arthur suddenly remarked, "So, you've been a sorcerer all along."

Merlin shrugged. "All my life", he confirmed.

Arthur was silent. Somehow Merlin had expected that conversation to be more difficult.

They lay and relaxed in the steamy bath until it started to cool, when they both got out and towelled themselves, and each other, dry. Then they moved towards Arthur's bed. Arthur got into his bed and moved to one side, to make room for Merlin.

Merlin wavered. "I have my own chambers now, near by", he told him, not wishing to presume.

"No", Arthur responded hastily. "Not for tonight." So Merlin slipped in beside him.

"I'm finding it hard to believe, but I'm glad that it's all over now. Thanks to you, Merlin", Arthur said, then he turned over on to his stomach and spread his legs.

"You saved me from my father, Merlin", he muttered into his pillow. "You're the master here now. I'm truly grateful."

Merlin's heart broke for him. "Arthur", he cried. "You don't have to do that any more. I gave you the crown of Camelot today. I made you king. You don't have to degrade yourself for anyone ever again."

Arthur rolled onto his side, facing Merlin with a questioning look.

"I swore fealty to you today as my king", Merlin explained, earnestly. "I want nothing but for you to rule and to be your counsellor, and perhaps your favourite, nothing more."

"I would like that", Arthur agreed, leaning towards Merlin and kissing him on the temple. "It's not going to be easy for me to assume power. I'll need you by my side, Merlin."

Merlin smiled and smoothed Arthur's tousled hair. "It's your destiny, Arthur", he said. "And I believe in you. You have it in you to be a great king. The greatest Albion has ever known."

"Right now, all I believe in is your love, Merlin", Arthur whispered. "That's what I really need."

Merlin stroked his fingers lazily along the soft stubble of Arthur's chin.

"Have you ever made love before?", he asked, suddenly curious.

"Never", Arthur replied simply.

"Not even with Guinevere?", Merlin probed.

"No", Arthur admitted. "Not even with sweet Guinevere. There was a time, when we were younger, that I wanted to. But I realised it couldn't be, for her sake. And I needed her friendship more than anything. She's still a virgin."

"And so am I", Merlin confessed, with a shy smile.

"I know", Arthur said. "I can tell. You have a pure aura."

Merlin chuckled, "So do you."

"Hardly", Arthur replied. "I've been soiled, and used like a piece of meat for years."

"But you have a pure heart, Arthur", Merlin insisted. "I can feel it", and he placed his hand over Arthur's heart. The warmth of his hand felt good against Arthur's skin.

Merlin closed his eyes and leant back into the pillows, his lips slightly parted. Arthur knew he was waiting to be kissed, but he hesitated.

"I'd rather not hurt you", he mumbled, feeling unsure.

"You won't hurt me", Merlin replied, his blue eyes laughing. "We're just going to play. Love doesn't have to be rough, Arthur. It's not supposed to make you cry. We'll start with some little kisses and then we'll explore. And I promise to be gentle."

Arthur demurred, "Your purity is a precious thing, Merlin."

"And I want to share it with you, Arthur", Merlin assured him. "It's my choice, freely given."

Arthur stared at him for a long moment. "I was never allowed to choose", he said.

Merlin slid his fingers behind Arthur's neck, and guided his lips against his own. The kiss was chaste and sweet.

"You can say no if you want", he whispered.

"I don't want to say no", Arthur murmured. "Not to you."

He brushed his lips against Merlin's again, and the boy's slim body trembled. He could feel the love in him and he needed it.

Merlin sighed softly. "Arthur", he breathed. "Just close your eyes and love me."

Arthur closed his eyes.

The following weeks were as difficult as Arthur had foretold. But the people of Camelot were behind their beloved prince, now their beloved king, and the fame of Merlin's dangerous magic had travelled beyond Camelot's borders.

Neighbouring kings and princes knew that Camelot was protected by a force that they could not hope to defeat. Emissaries arrived day and night to express the peaceful intentions of those for whom Camelot would make a far better friend than an enemy.

Arthur should have been content, but his sleep was still troubled. Night after night he awoke screaming from some nightmare in which his father, that fiend Uther, returned to exact revenge on Camelot and on his traitorous son. If Merlin hadn't been there to hold him, and weave a spell around him, he wouldn't have slept at all.

In the courtyard, the petrified visage of the former king carried a cold and ugly stare, that twisted the stomachs of all who looked upon it.

Only an intimate few knew of Uther's iniquity. The citizenry of Camelot could still believe he had been a good king. They might wonder why he had had to suffer his terrible fate, but they would never know. Arthur would live without the taint of that shame. The slate was erased. Arthur's life began again from that day.

Lady Morgana slipped out of her room at midnight. She had been awoken yet again by the heart-rending sound of Arthur's bad dreams.

When Morgana had first heard the dreadful truth, from the very lips of her faithful maidservant and friend, Guinevere, she had fainted clean away. Since then she had remained in her private chambers, immured by guilt and shame.

Dear Uther, who had raised her from a girl, and had lavished on her love and all her heart's desires, had turned out to be a monster. Little by little he had driven a wedge between her and the boy who should have been like a brother.

There was no expressing the disgust she had felt, when she learnt the full extend of the man's evil. And she blamed herself for not knowing, for not guessing. She had been betrayed. They both had been betrayed. Merlin had stopped Uther, but she meant to destroy him once and for all.

Enveloped in a long black velvet cloak, with the voluminous hood pulled down over her face, she stamped heavily through the castle on her way to the courtyard.

The cold bronze of Uther towered above her, taunting her with his remorseless gaze. She lowered her hood and stared into his frozen eyes.

"Uther!", she yelled. "Father! How could you have done this thing? How could you have hurt everyone who loved you? You bastard!"

With a howl, she pulled her sword, the very sword that Uther had had forged especially for her, from beneath her cloak. Using both hands, she swung it around her head three times, and struck Uther's perfidious head right off his wicked shoulders.

"Ha!", she cried. "That's for all the evil you've done, Uther, for everyone you've hurt. That's for Ygraine, for Vivienne, for Gorlois, for Arthur and for me."

She turned towards the place where Arthur lay, "Now you can sleep soundly, brother", she promised.

Leaping onto her mount, Morgana galloped bareback past the startled guards, out through the gates of Camelot, and into the forest, to join her half-sister.

In his bedchamber, the new king sighed restfully, and pulled his lover close against him.

Peace descended on Camelot.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed that. I hope you found it involving. Thank you everyone who got this far and thanks for all the lovely reviews!


End file.
